The Wedding Crasher
The Wedding Crasher is episode 7 of Season 6. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Wera Vann *Gabriella Synopsis A gala wedding is in full swing when the bride's wedding dress has a most sinister malfunction, leaving a wake of chaos in its path. Jerry puts the spies on the mission and they quickly discover that this is not an isolated event. Someone is rigging designer wedding dresses to destroy the brides-to-be's big days! That someone turns out to be Wera Vann, a bitter dress designer who is bent on getting revenge on the world who rejected her designs. Can the spies stop her before she destroys a royal wedding?! In the B-story, Sam tries to find a unique gift for her parent's twentieth wedding anniversary. In the end, Jerry comes through for Sam by taking Sam's parents on an amphibious bicycle tour of London, which her parents love. Gadgets *Catsuit *Compowder *Escape From Trouble Bubble Wand *Expandable Cable Bungee Belt *Helicopter *Infrared X-ray Contact Lense *Jetpack Backpack *Power Tweezers Squeezer *Titanium Drill Heel Boot *Ultra Sensitive Hearing Microphone *WOOHP-a-Trois Trivia *Clover mocks/questions the villian’s clothing/fashion. **“Child's Play” (Vladimir Kozyrev) **“Déjà Cruise” (Colonel Nathaniel Nash) **“Forward to the Past” (Boogie Gus) **“I Hate The Eighties” (Boogie Gus) **“The Wedding Crasher” (Wera Vann) **“Zero to Hero” (Humungo Man) *Malibu University has: **Fashion Design *Appearances of the fathers of the main characters. **Alexandra -- “Alex Gets Schooled”, “Evil Ice Skater” **Samantha -- “The Wedding Crasher” *Pink's song "Get the Party Started" is referenced. **"Scam Camp Much?" **"The Wedding Crasher" *Wera Vann is a parody of Vera Wang. *Wera Vann's appearance is based on the Japanese Lolita fashion subculture. *Kim Starsmashian is a reference to Kim Kardashian. *The wedding couple in this episode is a parody version of Prince William (Duke of Cambridge) and Catherine (Duchess of Cambridge). *The title is a reference to wedding crashing. *"A Trois" means "of three" in French. *The stairway to the hidden room is similiar to the one seen for the Deus Ex Machina. *The mother of the O.P. Parents and Keako's husband, the Japanese emperor, are seen as guests at the English Royal Wedding. *Samantha's father makes a brief appearance at the end of the episode. There is also a picture of him near the beginning of the episode. *Samantha's parents celebrate their 20th wedding anniversary in this episode. *In "Evil Hair Salon", Clover asked if they could, for once, see Jerry "in style, like, in a limo or something". In this episode, the girls had their briefing in a limousine. Gallery Sam336.JPG|Sam stressing over what to get her parents for their 20th anniversary. sam88.JPG|Sam imagining her parents' reaction. sam337.JPG|Chibi Sam and her parents. WOOHP-a-Trois girls.jpg|Sam, Alex, and Clover ride the WOOHP-a-Trois WOOHP-a-Trois girls2.jpg|Alex fields a phone call on the WOOHP-a-Trois WOOHP-a-Trois hill.jpg|The 3 girls ride down the hill in the WOOHP-a-Trois al2.JPG spies3.JPG sam81.JPG spies4.JPG clo1.JPG al5.JPG al6.JPG|Alex caught eating the wedding cake. wc.JPG Wera Vann.png|Wera Vann wc1.JPG|Wera Vann wc2.JPG gad185.JPG|Infrared X-ray Contact Lense gad186.JPG|Clover putting on the Infrared X-ray Contact Lense. gad184.JPG|Infrared X-ray Contact Lense in use. wc3.JPG|Wera Vann wc4.JPG|Wera Vann attacking the spies. gad187.JPG|Alexandra using the Titanium Drill Heel Boot. wc5.JPG|Close-up of Wera Vann. sam80.JPG|Gabriella and her husband thank Sam for their present. WOOHP-a-Trois parents1.jpg|Sam's parents enjoy riding the WOOHP-a-Trois (Jerry in front). WOOHP-a-Trois parents2.jpg|The WOOHP-a-Trois is amphibious. Category:Season 6